


Game of Flesh

by Nicole



Category: Batman - All Media Types, Batman v Superman: Dawn of Justice, DCU (Movies), Game of Thrones (TV), Superman - All Media Types, X-Men (Movieverse), X-Men - All Media Types, X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: Abuse, Alpha/Omega, F/M, First Time, Forced Marriage, Forced Sex, M/M, Mpreg, Omega Verse, Orgy, Penis Size, Rape, Size Difference, Size Kink, Smut, Threesome, Underage - Freeform, alpha!bruce, omega!Clark, omega!Kal
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-02
Updated: 2016-02-02
Packaged: 2018-05-17 19:37:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,299
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5882926
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nicole/pseuds/Nicole
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kal is an innocent farmer’s son until a prince’s casual cruelty throws him into a world where his body is a political tool between the world’s most powerful men.  Not beta’d.  I LOVVEEE comments and feedback so feel free to leave comments and kudos!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Game of Flesh

**Author's Note:**

> VERY graphic (and hot) sex on a minor. 
> 
>  
> 
> see notes

Kal cried out with the first push, his young body breached by the man’s thick cock; his cunt was already dripping from the heat induced when the black haired man had started pawing at him when he first approached him over an hour ago. The top of Kal’s head came up to Bruce’s chest when Bruce had first advanced on him, making his intentions clear. His friends had cheered him on as he’d grabbed Kal’s face to his and put his tongue down his throat. Kal had struggled but it was to no avail: the man (Bruce, his friends had chanted his name when he’d started to rape him) was almost a foot taller than him and when he tore his clothes and pulled him to the hard ground, Kal's resistance had proved pointless. The black-haired man had sucked his own fingers, reached under Kal's clothes to put two of his thick fingers in Kal's cunt and moved them in an out of him, the man making sure to provide a view of Kal's cunt being breached to his friends, finger-fucking him for several minutes. Kal's cries were of pain, surprise and defeat; his cries becoming louder when the man let his friends finger fuck his virgin cunt, five different fingers breached him consecutively, their digits fucking him hard enough to jostle his body while the man seated himself behind Kal, holding his thighs open to the violation and tilting his head up slightly to force Kal to watch the fingers moving in and out of his pussy rapidly. Then the man batted them away and positioned his huge cock to Kal's sore pussy, dripping with Kal's own slick from the finger fucking he'd been subjected to.

The man was heavy on top of him, panting and grunting like an animal. Kal moaned and cried out with every thrust into his tight cunt, his own cock soft and flopping with every thrust. He could feel his walls stretching to make room for the heavy cock inside him. And his thrusts were persistent and ruthless. Kal could feel his walls slicken with every push; the man's heavy ballsack slapping loudly against his ass with every brutal thrust. His body jerked up and down in time to the assault. The men whistled and cat-called watching the young beauty's smooth body jostling with every thrust by their strong, virile prince. Their cheers were spurred on by defenselessness of the young man under the onslaught of their prince: the young man tried to buck against Bruce to free himself from the attack but was unable to move Bruce's much bigger, stronger frame pounding his big cock into him with his heavy balls flush against his ass. Bruce had him folded in half, cunt facing upward for easy access to Bruce's assault, Bruce bringing his huge 9 inch cock and body weight down on Kal's cunt with every thrust, practically fucking him into the ground. The young man was trapped on the ground, thighs spread wide and up to his chest, and forced take it; the onlookers could see Bruce's thick, dark veiny shaft moving in and out of the boy, becoming increasingly coated in white from the boys slick and Bruce's thick cum. The men watched as Bruce's precum exploded from the thick, bulbous head of Bruce's cock as he repeatedly entered the young man, causing it to spurt out around the young man's cunt with every thrust, with a loud splurching sound and spray of precum from between them with every entry of his thick,veiny cock, dripping all over the boy's thighs and Bruce's stomach. The cheers grew louder at the sight; proof of their future ruler's virility. Bruce went faster and faster, gripping the boy's thighs and holding him open, pounding all of his body weight into the young man and his no-longer virgin cunt; the youth little more than vessel for his pleasure. The boy was screaming now; the screams had a jostle to him as Bruce pounded down into him rapidly. Screams of pain or pleasure? Likely both.

When Bruce finished inside him, Kal felt a flood inside him; the man held his cock inside him several moments, making sure to coat his insides, cum spraying into him again and again. When Bruce was done and pulled out his cock from the young man with a squelch, a stream of cum flowed, the young man had literally been filled to the brim, with no more room in his cunt and passage to hold all of Bruce's seed. There was a brief moment. A few of his friends chuckled at the sight of the ruined teenaged, black-haired beauty with the copious amounts slightly pink-tinged seed dripping from between his legs onto the ground. But the others looked uncomfortable; as if it had just occurred to them that Kal was a person and not a wet hole on legs. The young man closed his legs gingerly, the movement not only giving a last view of his swollen, bright pink cunt glistening and coated white with seed but causing large amounts of cum to squirt out from inside him and onto the ground as he shifted. His ass was wet too as the cum had dripped down his cunt to the cleft of his ass, his eyes were red from sobbing and his lips bright pink and swollen. He looked ruined; the perfect image of a ruined maiden. The others groaned at the sight. It went unsaid that had their prince not obviously-imprinted on the boy, that they would've all taken their turn with the beauty.

Bruce sat on the ground for a moment; his powerful-looking, sun-kissed body glistening in the sweat from the heat of the summer night and their coupling. His large, softening cock coated in white seed and cum.For the first time, with the passing of the frenzy of the rape and his friends cheering him on, Bruce got a good look at the boy: beautiful (almost angelic) face, big blue eyes, thick, black-wavy hair, pouty lips….he was perfection. Bruce cringed when he realized how young the boy looked; he hadn’t realized when he and his drunk friends had come upon him walking alone. He couldn’t have been more than 15; clearly nowhere near a man. Bruce suddenly felt sheepish: he was 24 years old and had violated a boy who was probably nearly half his age in an alcohol/drug-fueled frenzy. 

Kal was in fact 14; turning 15 that year and had been a virgin. Once the shock of the assault wore off, he noted his surroundings. The black-haired man on the ground with his an elbow propped on his knee, still breathing heavily from the coupling. He said nothing but peered intently at Kal. 

Five men surrounding them laughing and talking among themselves. Their faces were a blur but, he felt their eyes on them. Kal noticed a couple of them pat Bruce on the back and offer him his clothes. One of them asked "How was it?" 

Kal suddenly panicked and found his legs and ran toward his home. He didn’t look back. 

Bruce didn’t bother going after him. He’d seen the boy’s emblem on his coat before tearing it off of him: the El farm. Bruce knew the area. He'd go there tomorrow with his godfather Dru-Zod. Bruce felt something while he’d fucked the boy. He’d imprinted on him. This little farmer boy would bear his heirs one day. Bruce gazed strangely at the small pool of cum on the ground that had dripped from between the boy's milky thighs; his expression inscrutable. He wasn’t sure if the boy was even old enough to be aware that he’d been claimed but whether or not he did, he would know for sure tomorrow.

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I’m probably not finishing the story. Anyone can feel free to finish it. But, I know the direction I’d like to see the story go in: 
> 
> Bruce is a prince (or powerful noble) and tells Jor that he will come back for Kal when he is of age. There is a war in the country and they do not meet again until Kal is in his mid 20s. Bruce forces Kal to marry him abruptly and Kal goes from a humble farm life and serving in the military-reserves to living in opulence and dealing with Bruce’s constant demands for sex. 
> 
> Omegas' development are affected when exposed to their alphas early; their bodies will develop relative to their alpha’s size. Bruce’s imprinting caused Kal to grow into a powerfully built man but still smaller than Bruce who is 6'4 with wide shoulders/chest and back. 
> 
> It is customary for elites in Bruce’s position to use their consorts to broker deals with other powerful rulers so Kal is gangraped by Bruce, Khal Drogo, Magneto, Wolverine and Thor when they visit the province to secure a political deal. They were also participants when Bruce raped Kal at 14. Kal befriends Loki, Charles and Dany (who are Thor, Magneto and Khal’s Omegas respectively) who help him cope with his new role as Bruce's consort/sex slave and essentially having his body used as political currency AND still be expected to bear a child. I'm not going for feminine Kal. I'd like to see him battle between his past role as a very masculine figure in his community to a consort who's primarily valued for his face, body and what's between his legs.
> 
> At any point in the story Dru Zod (Bruce's godfather and ruler) becomes infatuated with the humble farmer, Jor-El, and claims the 45+ Omega for his own much to Kal's dismay.
> 
> EVERY SINGLE CHAPTER should have incredibly graphic, filthy, smutty sex that leaves you feeling dirty and guilty. LOL.


End file.
